Sora (AFCoD)/Dialogue
*'Morning': "G-Good morning... So, um... You're up early..." *'Afternoon': "G-Good afternoon, player... Today's turning out to be a good day..." *'Evening': "G-Good evening... How can I help you?" *'Night': "Hello... It's a nice time for stargazing." *"Luna and Ed got married. I heard that Luna had a husband once, but they fought. I hope she is happier with her current husband." *"Ran and Gabriel got married. It was a wonderful wedding." *"Marie and David got married. They are great together." *"Natalie and Charles got married. It seems like her brother doesn't allow them to be together, so I'm envious!" *"Kaylee and Theo got married. ♥ They both looked so happy." *'Very Low Stamina:' "Um, e-excuse me, but y-you're about to f-faint...! Ah... Are you okay?" *'Day after collapsing:' "You have to eat plenty... Otherwise you'll be too tired to do anything." *'On her Birthday:' "O, today is my birthday... How sweet of you to remember...♫" *'Rejects a proposal:' "It's beautiful, but I'm not so sure about marriage yet... Sorry..." *'Win a Contest:' "Congratulations... That was really great. ♪" *'Lose a Contest:' "Aww... You lost... Next time I won't lose..." *'Talk too much:' "Hello, player..." *'Good Birthday Gift': "T-thank you very much for... giving me a birthday gift today..." *'Bad Birthday Gift': "You should know by now that I don't like this..." *'Multiple Gifts': "Th-That looks really nice, but... I-I couldn't possibly take more th-than one gift from you today..." *'No Flower': ".........." *'1 Flower': "I... ah... um.... never mind." *'2 Flowers': "My family says I shouldn't talk to strangers...!" *'3 Flowers': "I've read so many fortunes now recently..." *'4 Flowers': "People say I'm really serious. It's a compliment... right?" *'5 Flowers': "That decoration in my shop... is cute. Glittery... I like it.♫" *'6 Flowers': "My parents do not live here because of private reasons, so it makes me lonely... I wonder what they're doing nowadays... I really want to see them..." *'7 Flowers': "Um... I feel happy that I was able to see you again today. I'm sad on the days I can't see you..." *'8 Flowers': "If only I could put how I'm feeling into words, i would feel much better... Why can't I just find the right words?" *'9 Flowers': "Before I go to bed, or when my mind wanders while I'm reading, I think of you. Player... It makes my heart feel warm...♫" *'10 Flowers': "To have someone to love is a wonderful thing... ♫ It fills you with such warm feelings... ♪ I thank you from the bottom of my heart, player... ♥" *'7 Flowers (Female)': "I love to read books. I'm not as good as my grandfather yet... But I do my best. I'd like to make predict everyone's fortune, something that would boost their luck.♪" *'8 Flowers (Female)': "Um... I don't really like spicy foods, especially ones with a potent aroma... The smell makes my vision dark..." *'9-10 Flowers (Female)': "When you fall in love with someone, maybe you're drawn closer by your similarities. You're also inspired by qualities that you may not have yourself. Either way, I think love for another person is a beautiful thing. ♥" *'11 Flowers': "Um... I'm a little unsure of myself today..." *'12 Flowers': "Hello, b-baby... I'm... a little embarrassed to call you that, actually..." *'13 Flowers': "I feel very... very happy to have married you. ♥ I'll love you forever...♪" *'14 Flowers': "I'm so happy to be with you everyday, player.♫ Marriage is a wonderful thing. ♥" *'15 Flowers': "I think... It would be good if I had more confidence in myself. However, sometimes I just can't say what I'm thinking to you, and I get irritated." *'16 Flowers': "For a long time, I didn't have much excitement, and a lot of things scared me. Right now, there is one thing I have excitement in. My feelings for you, player..." *'17 Flowers': "Player, you always wait for me when I fall behind... That makes me so happy... I'm able to do my best. I love you very much." *'18 Flowers': "I want to protect our family and my life with you, player. I will protect them with all of my power.♫" *'19-20 Flowers': "Next year, even 100 years from now, I will always love you, player.♪ Please love me as well.♥" *'Engagement': "Player... I have something important to say. It looks like... we're going to get married." *'Pregnancy': "I haven't been feeling so good recently... especially in the morning." *'After Baby's Birth': "We have... a baby... What should I do...?" *'First Child grows up': "I'll never forget the time when child was born. It felt... um..." *'Second Child grows up': "Growing up... They need to eat plenty to grow up healthy and strong!♪" *'Engagement': "Congratulations... I wish the both of you a wonderful future together..." *'Pregnancy': "A baby... Wow, that's amazing! ♫ I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl..." *'After Baby's Birth': "Congratulations to the stork... Uh, I mean your newborn child..." *'First Child grows up': "Parents are everything to a child. Make sure to take care of them properly." *'Second Child grows up': "Kids really grow up so fast. Fascinating... They really want your attention...♥" *'While dating': "My boyfriend and I are so close, we don't even need to talk." *'Newlywed to Joost': "You want to ask me about married life? Let's see... Hmm... Joost is very kind to me.♥" *'After Joschka is born': "Joschka is always so quiet. He is our child, after all..." *'After Joschka grows up': "I'll never forget the day when Joschka was born..." Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams dialogue